Beginning the Adventures
by dangershy
Summary: You're making up for a science test when you see a blue box materializing outside the window. First story of a series of them.


I was making up for a Science test I had missed. I sat in the desk by the window, tapping my pencil on the desk. I leaned back in the chair and gazed out the window, through the single, small, row of trees. As I watched, a blue box- one of the old police call boxes- started to materialize in the large, sandy clearing where we played soccer. A loud whirring noise thrummed throughout the hallway. Keeping my gaze focused on the odd police box, I watched as a tall man in a brown trenchcoat and spikey hair walked out. He flipped something into the air- the sunlight glinted silver- and then caught it and put it into his pocket. He looked around for a minute, to take in the surroundings._ A materializing police box, a tall man with a brown coat and a silver... something. What is he...?_ I thought.

Almost as if my thoughts were some sort of call, he looked toward the single line of trees. He walked onto the sidewalk and up the slope, peering around the corner of the window. I looked up at them. Tenatively, I raised a hand, in a "hello." He responded similarly. "Say, can you please open the door?" he asked. I studied him, top to bottom, bottom to top. He didn't seem too strong, nor did he seem to be armed. I nodded, getting out of the desk and quietly pushing the door open. "The bell for break rings in five minutes." I said. He nodded. "So... how well do you know the school?" he said, leaning against the doorframe. "Pretty well. Why do you ask?" I replied. "There's something going on. You know where any sewer tunnels are?" he continued on. "No... look, it's probably easier to do whatever you need at night." I answered. "Alright," the tall man said, standing straight. I checked my watch. "Two minutes. But before you go... who are you? And what's that police box?" I asked, standing in front of the doorway. "I'm the Doctor," he replied, "and that is the TARDIS."

The bell for break rang, and I backed into the door, shoving it open. The Doctor slipped through, and I shouted at him to wait as I flung myself over the railing and ducked under the trees. I ran across the field, toward the police box. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor running as well. He put on one last burst of speed and ran through the doorway, the door swiveling inside. I pressed on, determined to stick with him. "You're not leaving me!" I shouted as I ran to the door as it was closing. At the last minute, I slipped through. "You... don't just... lose me... that easily," I said, hunched over, panting. A few seconds later I stood straight up and looked around. "W-w-wait..." I stammered, walking around the inside perimiter. "The box... it's small. How...?" I asked, looking around in awe. There were odd, twisting columns of metal, seemingly to hold it up.

The main attraction of the inside was the shimmering blue center. It seemed like a lump of metal at first, but upon closer inspection, it had all sorts of knobs and levers and gadgets on it. An azure blue light spread out from below. As I looked down, I noticed it was grated floor- and below was all wiring and electronics. "Pretty complex technology. Let me guess, you're an alien." I said, leaning on one of the odd columns. "I am not a martian, if that's what you're thinking. I'm a Time Lord." the Doctor replied. "So... nighttime is the best time to explore the school, ey?" he said, flicking some levers and twirling different knobs and typing something onto a screen. "Grab onto something," he said, gripping the sides of the control-centerpiece. I clung to the column which I had been leaning on. "Is it- supposed to make- that sound?!" I shouted as the entire frame shook. "She does it all the time."  
The shaking subsided and the whirring stopped. "Well, come on." the Doctor said, opening the door. "Your school, nighttime." he said with a grin. "But- how... it was day a few minutes ago." I stammered. The Doctor grinned. "Time travel," he replied. "Now, come on." he said, going up the slope again. He pulled out his silver-stick-thing and pressed something and held it to the door. I heard a lock click and the Doctor pushed the door open. "Hey... what is that? The silver thing." I asked, looking at it. He held it up. "Oh, this? It's my screwdriver. My sonic screwdriver." he replied. "A- a screwdriver. That looks nothing like a screwdriver," I said, looking at it. "Well, you are alien, after all. I guess it's different for you."

"You have no idea. Oh, yes, I forgot to ask. What's your name?" the Doctor questioned as we went walked down the hall. He held up his screwdriver, activating it. "I'm Shyanne," I said as his screwdriver started beeping. "Right..." he looked down in confusing. "It's right below us." "What is?" I asked. "There's never been anything odd in this part of the school. "That's because it's so well hidden." he replied. "Do any of the teachers get up and leave class at sporadic moments?" he asked. "Well, Mrs. Natal does. She usually says she has to go to the bathroom, though." I answered. "No, they'd need to be somewhere more private." he replied. "The vice principal seems to walk out at random times with no excuse," I said. "Now that's a bit more suspicious. Do you know where he goes off to?" the Doctor asked.

"No, but I know the general direction of where he goes off to. The old portable buildings." I said, gesturing towards the raised buildings on the opposite side of the school campus. "Then let's go! _Allons-y_!" he said, heading out through the other door. As we passed the vice principal's office, I saw a gold glint through the window of his office. I shrugged it off as a trick of the eyes. He pushed the door open to find it was raining. "Well, that's not good." he said, reaching into the inside of his coat. "Here we go," he slowly pulled out a closed umbrella. "What _else_ do you have in there?" I asked, eying the trenchcoat. "Basically everything." he replied, opening it. "Come on, then."  
I followed him, sticking close to stay under the umbrella. "Do you know what building he goes into?" the Doctor asked. "I think he goes into the B building." I replied. "Lead the way," the Doctor said, holding out the umbrella. I took it and picked up the pace. "So, what's this school like?" he asked. "I hate it. Espically since it's a Christian school. I don't believe in a god," I replied. "I really prefer science to religion." "As do I. What do you know about science? Or what's your favourite topic?" the Doctor asked. "Well, I really like astronomy and quantum physics. It's just interesting, space. So vast." I answered. We continued this conversation for some time until we reached the enterance to the B building.

"Allow me," he said, pulling out his screwdriver and triggering it. The chain on the door cracked and fell down. "Let's go," he pulled the door open. A golden light flooded out. "It seems dark from the outside- and there's windows." I said. "Simple. Do you find it hard to focus on the door?" he asked. I nodded. "Exactly. Perception filter." he replied. He turned on the screwdriver and outlined the door with it. Suddenly it seemed easier to focus on. "I disabled the filter. But I'll put it back when we're done, if that light is still there. Don't want people suspicious and going in," he said. "Anyways, let's go." he walked through the doorway. I quickly followed. "Close the door?" I asked. He nodded. I pulled the door closed and turned back.

Gasping, I looked around. Before, it was just a hallway. Now it was a cavern. Golden icicle-like shapes hung from the ceiling, hence the golden light. There were odd devices around, wires coating the floor like a carpet. "What- how-" I stammered. "Disguiser. Also, as someone else put it, Timelord science. Bigger on the inside." the Doctor said. At that moment, a man in a silver suit stomped out of one of the side caves. "_You are the Doctor._" it said. "And you are a Cyberman. One of my old enemies." the Doctor said, glowering at it. "Now, why are you here, at a school? You need new bodies, fresh ones, to convert?" he questioned, watching it. "_We are few. I am one of three._" it responded. "So, if the three of you are disposed of, you would no longer exist?" the Doctor asked, crossing his arms. The cyberman responded with silence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Because I'm kind, because there can always be some mercy in these two hearts, I will let you run. But know that if I see you again, I will not hesitate to be rid of you." the Doctor said, eyeing it. "Here's your word of advice;_ run._" The cyberman stood still. "I said..._ RUN._" he repeated, taking out his screwdriver and pointing at the cyberman. "_I am a cyberman. Cybermen have no emotion._" its robotic voice said. "You said it." the Doctor replied, triggering his screwdriver. The cyberman stood rigid then fell backwards. "Better hurry before it starts back up." he muttered, pacing towards it. He outlined the metal circle on its chest, then picked it up. He dug through its innards, and pulled out a chip. "There. I hate to do it this way, but when it starts back up all its emotions will be back. It hurts, I've seen it before. But I have no weapons." he said, sighing. "Now, let's get out of here." The Doctor began to walk to the door. I followed, wanting to get out.

"You seem alone, Doctor. And I am as well. Do you mind if I stay with you?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets. The Doctor seemed to brighten at that. "Of course. But I'll tell you, this won't be peaceful, you won't settle. But it will be the trip of a lifetime." he said. "Good," I replied, "that's really what I need. Something new. To get away from this school." I grinned. "Alright then! _Allons-y!_" he smiled, and ran down the sidewalk, puddles splashing beneath his feet. I ran after him.


End file.
